confrontation
by EdwardETbella
Summary: Alice Halle, une jeune femme au fort caractère, aménage à Forks après avoir été impliquée dans une bagarre dans son lycée. Sa mère espère qu'elle sera plus calme dans ce petit patelin mais c'était sans compter la présence de Jasper Cullen...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici une histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis pas mal de temps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^! N'hésitez pas à commenter oh et bien sur les personnes de twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

-'' Je ne peux plus le supporter'' déclara ma mère . Elle me fixait d'un regard décidé, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible, je l'avais compris.

Avec lenteur elle amena son verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres, prit une gorgée avec grâce, soulignant son appartenance à une classe supérieure.

Finalement, elle reprit la parole '' je vais t'envoyer à Forks terminer tes études secondaires ma fille. Ecoute-moi bien Alice, susurra-t-elle, je ne veux plus d'esclandre!

A l'entente de ses paroles, je me rappelais ce qui nous avait amener à cette conversation.

Depuis l'école maternelle, je fréquentais les établissements privés les plus huppés de Californie. Nous n'étions qu'une poignée d'élus et bien sur nous avions grandi ensemble. Longtemps, j'avais été ami avec une fille prénommée Lauren. En grandissant, nos relations s'étaient ternis, elle était devenue passionnée de...garçon , de soirée privées tandis que je ne rêvais que de devenir styliste passant beaucoup de temps à dessiner des croquis. Finalement, nous nous sommes disputées gravement à l'âge de 14 ans. En seconde, elle était devenue la fille la plus populaire du lycée tandis que je me fondais tout simplement dans la masse. Le problème est qu'elle avait tendance à s'en prendre à des gens peu surs d'eux, les ridiculisant sans aucune honte, je le supportais pas et lui tenais tête à chaque fois. J'étais devenue connue pour être la seule personne pouvant lui faire face, nous étions deux gros caractères . Nous faisions souvent des séjours dans le bureau du proviseur et nos disputes faisaient l'objet d'articles dans le canard de notre lycée. Je sentais que les choses tourneraient mal un jour. C'est ce qui arriva quand j'eus la chance de remporter un concours organisée par une grande maison de couture, le prix? un stage en observation chez eux! Je passais jours et nuits à dessiner des croquis, donner vie à mes créations et les faire porter à des amis afin d'avoir un dossier béton. Je fus prise, ce jour là Lauren, qui avait postulé ,devint folle :

-''Hey, pétasse! Arrête-toi!'' s'exclama-t-elle à l'autre extrémité du couloir par rapport à moi.

Il y avait une foule de témoins, cette idiote avait choisi la récréation pour créer un esclandre. Je me retournais vivement, peu disposée à me faire insultée en ce jour de joie.

-' qu'est ce que tu veux '', crachai-je à voix haute

-'' c'est ta mère qui t'a obtenu ce stage!'' M'accusa-t-elle , s'avançant vers moi à grand pas, ses ignobles chaussures rouges de 15 centimètres battant le sol avec fracas.

Je riais, trouvant très amusant qu'elle m'accuse d'une chose qu'elle était bien plus capable de faire que moi. Ma mère était une business woman, l'une des femmes les plus riches des Etats-Unis mais elle n'avait aucun contact avec le milieu de la mode Le père de Lauren ,quand à lui ,était un magnat de la finance et ses connections étaient sans limites, qui de nous deux était en position d'accuser l'autre ...?

Elle était désormais en face de moi, ses yeux verts étaient assombris par la colère, sa bouche rose bonbon formait une fine ligne.

-'' tu es une moins que rien Alice'' me dit-elle l'air mauvais, pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

-'' et toi tu as pas assez de talent''répliquai-je mauvaise

Et là ce fut le drame, devant une foule de personnes , ma furie d'ex amie me poussa sans ménagement. La colère me rongeait, je ne pensais plus et fonçais sur elle, la giflant sans ménagement. Elle répliqua en me tirant par les cheveux,elle me secoua et se mit à hurler : ''même ton père ne t'aime pas''. A ces paroles j'explosais, je pris le dessus sur Lauren, je vous laisse imaginer la suite...

Lors de notre bagarre , des personnes présentes avaient filmé et pris des photos. Rapidement, notre bagarre fut diffusée sur internet, un magasine people local reprit même notre dispute en première avec un titre bien senti '' la fille du magnat de la finance versus la file de la reine des télécoms''

Je revins à la réalité, secouant ma tête pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir.

'' je ne vais pas objecter maman'' fis-je d'un ton égal.

Ma mère me sourit tristement, nous vivions toutes les deux dans une maison immense. Mon père nous ayant quitté quand j'avais 5 ans pour une autre femme, plus jeune. La solitude était alors facilement présente, nous étions très proches, nous allions nous manquer mais je ne pouvais plus continuer à faire des vagues pour la réputation de ma mère mais aussi pour mon dossier scolaire.

Elle se leva, avec autant d'élégance et de légèreté qu'une ballerine , et me rejoint pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-'' Je suis désolée que les choses se soient déroulées ainsi, je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi ma chérie. Tu verras, Forks est une petit ville où tu te sentiras bien'' elle marqua une pause, émue. '' et puis, tu auras un joli chez toi, avec un grand dressing''

-''Merci Maman, je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'il s'est passée'' murmurai-je me sentant stupide d'avoir été aussi impulsive.

* * *

Lorsque j'avais du quitter ma mère, les adieux avaient été déchirant. Je me sentais en totale insécurité et me posais mille question, la principale étant de savoir si j'allais réussir à canaliser mon caractère bien trempé...

Le trajet en avion se passa sans encombre malgré mon stress, ensuite, un chauffeur m'accompagna jusqu'à mon chez moi. C'était une jolie maison, un peu trop grande pour moi toute seule. J'étais située dans un quartier résidentiel, les autres maisons étaient impressionnantes, les trottoirs immaculés, nous étions entourés d'une épaisse forêt verdoyante. WOUAH, j'avais l'impression d'être plongée dans la série '' _desperate housewife_''.

Avant de pénétrer dans mon nouveau chez moi je faisais un petit tour dans mon jardin, évidement le gazon était parfait, épais et vert, de magnifiques fleurs jonchaient aléatoirement le sol et au fond du jardin il y avait un immense sol pleureur où se cachait un magnifique banc-balançoire en bois.

Je ne m'attardais pas et rangeais mes affaire avec enthousiasme dans ma maison. Les meubles les plus imposant avaient déjà été placé. Décorer ma nouvelle demeure me prit une journée. J'avais décidé de rester dans les ton neutres, désireuse d'avoir une décoration moderne et épurée. Bon bien évidement, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'ajouter des tonnes de bougies parfumées, des fleurs et des photos que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

La journée avait été dure , je décidai de me détendre sur la balançoire située sous le sol pleureur. Faisant une exception à ma règle d'or : être toujours bien habillée en toute circonstance, je décidais d'enfiler une énorme veste polaire noir, un vieux leging et une paire d'UGG camel.

Une fois installée, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, angoissée par ma rentrée scolaire qui allait se dérouler en plein milieu d'année.

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par des hurlements provenant de la maison de mes voisins.

'' JASPER , TU EUH... ES PRIVE DE SORTI'' Hurla une voie féminine. Ses intonations de colère sonnaient faux et je devinais qu'elle devait être une femme douce par nature.

''...''

''ECOUTE TA MERE BON SANG''S'exclama à son tour, celui que je devinais être le père de la famille

''PAPA!...'' réussi à entendre

''BON OK, EUH D ' ACCORD MAIS TU RESTES DANS LE JARDIN ET AVEC TON FRERE, SURTOUT N ALLEZ PLUS DANS CELUI DU VOISIN!'' beugla de plus belle la mère au foyer visiblement dépassée.

Je riais, cette scène de famille était vraiment amusante. Visiblement des adolescents vivaient ici et ils n'avaient pas l'air commode. Bon en même temps, les parents ne brillaient pas par leur autorité. Quoiqu'ils aient fait ma mère les aurait tellement effrayé qu'ils auraient supplié de rester dans leur chambre.

Je frissonnais repensant à la seule fois où elle m'avait vraiment grondé. J'avais à l'époque 10 ans et lui avais menti au sujet d'un devoir fait afin de sortir... mon dieu mon dieu je regrette encore ce mensonge depuis.

Soudain, une porte claqua, les adolescents étaient sortis. Je tendis l'oreille curieuse.

'' T'es pas fin Jasper, c'est pour ça que tu te fais toujours engueulé '' déclara l'un des garçons, visiblement las.

''Putin, ta gueule Edward'' S'exclama le deuxième, passant outre les gros mots qu'il avait énuméré en moins de 5 seconde, sa voix était profonde et masculine...envoûtante.

''Vas fumer chez le voisin, si maman te voit, tu es mort!'' dit celui que je présumais être Edward. ''Je surveille, dépêche mec''

'' Ouais, merci Ed' Répondit nonchalamment le dénommé Jasper

Immédiatement je me tendis, étais-je le voisin en question? DONC SI JE COMPRENDS BIEN UN POTENTIEL CAMARADE DE CLASSE VA ENTRER PAR EFFRACTION DANS MON JARDIN ?!oh shit... Je porte un résumé des fashions faux pas du monde : vest polaire+ vieux legging+ UGG+ pas de maquillage+ cheveux en pétard = OMG.

Euuuuh! attends Alice, tu penses pas qu'il y a aussi un autre problème ? Ton putin de voisin fait légèrement intrusion chez toi, ce qui est vachement illé fais quoi? je fais quoi ? mince! mince!

Le garçon avait sauté le grillage nous séparant, et moi... je m'étais cachée derrière mon arbre, piteusement.

En tant normal, j'aurais ris, franchement j'étais recroquevillée comme une voleuse alors que j'étais chez moi... la blague... quel courage Alice, pensai-je ironiquement.

Je me risquai à un coup d'œil, il était de dos. Ce garçon avait de magnifiques cheveux blond, aux reflets dorés accentués par la lumière du soleil. Il paraissait très grand, peut-être 1M80, 1M90 ?, musclé et son sens de la mode était parfait. J 'entends par là que j'identifiais de loin un t shirt abercrombie, et un jean levis, relativement taille basse qui me permettait d'apercevoir un caleçon Calvin Klein...mon corps devint plus chaud rien qu'à ce coup d'œil.

OH MINCE ALICE, MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, A QUOI EST CE QUE TU PENSES ALORS QUE TU ES DANS UNE SITUATION MERDIQUE?

Je secouais la tête et priais pour qu'il fume vite sa maudite clope. Ce qui n'arriva pas car la première finie, il en entama une deuxième ( LA CIGARETTE EST DANGEREUSE POUR LA SANTE). Je commençais à avoir mal ,recroquevillée dans une situation inconfortable.

''Bon Jasper, t'as fini ?!'' s'énerva son frère.

C'est vrai ca!

''Ouaip, presque''

Je repris mon observation et ne pu m'empêcher une exclamation de joie lorsque son petit cul musclé entama un mouvement vers sa maison.

'YIIII' m'écriai-je involontairement.

Bien évidement, à ce moment là , Jasper, alerté, tourna son visage vers moi. Deux chose se produirent :

1)* ARRÊT SUR IMAGE* CE MEC EST UN D UNE BEAUTE INCROYABLE. Je crus voir Ryan Gosling (en encore plus sexy). Ok , ma langue à du pendre quelques secondes avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits. 2) Le frère, se pencha par dessus la barrière pour plonger lui aussi son regard dans le mien * ARRÊT SUR IMAGE* deuxième crise cardiaque, il ressemblait très sévèrement à Henry Calvill.

''ET MERDE'' lâchai-je

Une seule chose futile me vint en tête , je ressemblais plus à un sac poubelle qu'à Jessica Alba...

Je fixais les deux gars bêtement. Edward fit un petit sourire en coin STUPIDE, me dévisagea de haut en bas puis en ricanant dit'' Je te laisse régler ça Jasper'' il s'éloigna .

Je déglutissais et retournais mon attention entièrement vers Jasper , il me fixait d'un air amusé puis me dit d'un ton condescendant.

-''Les voisins vont pas tarder à emménager ici, tu ne peux pas squatter ici, désolé''

Il continua de m'analyser, son petit sourire se fana en m'observant. Sous son regard, deux émotions bien distinctes éclatèrent en moi, un ,j'avais envie de lui en coller une pour me parler comme ça et de deux j'avais envie de ...l'embraser Avant que je ne puisse en placer une, il me dit, l'air inquiet :

-''Si tu veux, je peux te faire un Sandwich'' il marque une pause, se gratta le crane, l'air gênée, '' et pis ben ya des centres pour les gens comme toi... tu peux être aidée ''

Mais quel idiot! J'avais à ce point l'air d'une squatteuse?

J'étais étrangement plus vexée qu'en colère, il m'avait surement proposé à manger parce qu'il me trouvait trop mince. Faire une taille 34 n'est pas un crime non!

Je lui rendis le sourire le plus poli que je pouvais, il parut surpris et haussa un sourcil. Il était tellement sexy... MERDE ALICE, SPA LE MOMENT!

'-'Toutes tes propositions sont très gentilles, hein, mais pour grossir je préfère manger une pizza chez moi qu'un sandwich'' répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais calme.

Il écarquilla ses yeux, comprenant ENFIN que j'habitais ici. J'entendis Edward partir dans un rire tonitruant n'ayant rien raté de notre échange.

-'' tu tu habites ici'', demanda-t-il perdant sa confiance.

-'' ouii'', fis-je d'une voix tranchante

-'' J'suis Jasper, enchanté''répondit-il ne se laissant pas démonter finalement. Il osa même me tendra la main!

-'' Au revoir Jasper'', répondis-je lui lançant un regard méchant.

Sous son regard indéchiffrable, je tournais les talons rentrant chez moi, furieuse.

Et ben, premier jour, première altercation, bien joué Alice, me fustigeai-je intérieurement. Forks n'allait pas être aussi reposant que ma mère me l'avait assuré.

* * *

Verdict ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ^^ :)**

Tout d'abord, un très grand merci à ma bêta, _**SHIRASHI**_, qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Tes notes m'ont trop fait rire :p et désolée pour le E à Emmette XD.

Nb: n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à ses fics, notamment **AMAP** qui est géniale.

Ensuite, merci pour vos mises en alert, favoris et merci à GUEST et Shirashi pour leurs review

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Le plus gros problème quand on déménage en cours d'année ? On arrive dans un lycée où les élèves se connaissent déjà, il est donc impossible de ne pas être la tête d'affiche pendant plusieurs jours. J'avais passé la nuit à imaginer ma tenue. Si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurai sans doute porté un slim en cuir, une paire de boots Givenchy avec mon blazer Balmin blanc.

Oui mais bon... Ce look était inapproprié pour Forks. J'avais alors essayé d'imager le contraire de ce que je voulais porter et en arrivais à la conclusion que la tenue clef pour être invisible était un jean trop large, une paire de converses et un cahouet .Cependant, il était évident que passer encore deux ans et demi à faire un trait sur tout ce que j'étais n'était pas envisageable. Finalement, je me décidai pour un jean slim brut, une paire d'escarpins Louboutins, un pull loose blanc à grosses mailles et un bonnet assorti. Je n'appliquai qu'un peu de gloss et fut fin prête à expérimenter ma première journée.

_Alice SURTOUT n'ouvre pas ta grande gueule_, me sermonnai-je avant de quitter ma maison. Selon Google Map, j'étais à 20 min à pied du lycée, trajet parfait pour me détendre. Mon MP3 mit en marche, je débutai mon trajet. C'était trop demander d'être au calme puisque j'entendis des cris malgré la musique.

Je m'arrêtai, faisant un demi tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Edward était de dos, tapant des pieds. A ce moment là j'entendis '' COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUT-IL QUE JE TE DISE DE METTRE TON REVEIL A 6h ET PAS A 7H30 JASPER ! '' Hurla une voie féminine exaspérée. Je ne pus retenir un rire quand je vis mon voisin complètement décoiffée, les vêtements en vrac et l'air encore endormi, avancer sur le  
trottoir, son frère l'attendant avec impatience.

-'' Bouge-toi Jasper ! " s'énerva Edward

Cela me fit penser que s'ils étaient en retard, je l'étais également. Je regardai ma montre et lut 7H40 ! Je fis rapidement le calcul : Google map disait 20 min de trajet, mais Google map ne sait pas que porter des Louboutins augmente le trajet de 10 minutes au moins !

_Merde merde et MERDE_ ! Paniquée je me mis à courir de façon ridicule avec ces maudites chaussures.

J'entendis des rires amusés derrière moi. Les garçons me rattrapèrent en marchant tranquillement. Edward m'adressa un sourire en coin amusé quand il passa devant moi. Il s'exclama '' bonne chance !'' . Jasper, encore plus amusé que son frère, me proposa avec son stupide humour de me porter sur son dos.

-'' Je préfère être en retard!'' répliquai-je alors qu'il était déjà loin devant moi, faisant déjà abstraction de sa proposition. Quel gentleman...

_VDM,_ j'étais finalement arrivée à 8h10 au lieu de 8h. J'étais passée par le bureau du proviseur qui m'avait fait un speech sur les vertus d'arriver à l'heure; notamment un premier jour et blablabla. Merci de me mettre au courant mec. On m'avait ensuite donné mon emploi du temps et accompagnée dans ma première salle de cours. J'avais  
anglais, matière que j'adorais. Bon en ce moment même, je pensais plutôt à tous les regards qui allaient se poser sur moi, nouvelle, et en retard accessoirement...

La dame du secrétariat frappa à la porte de ma salle de cours pour moi puis, avec un sourire compatissant, me planta littéralement. Une femme d'environ 40-45 ans, m'ouvrit la porte. Elle avait des cheveux roux attachés en un chignon strict, portait un tailleur noir austère et son regard glacial me fit peur.

- "Entrez je vous prie" , fit-elle froidement

Dans la classe, il régnait un grand silence, chose inhabituelle, et je ne pensai pas ma seule arrivée soit à l'origine de  
ce blanc. Le regard de cette femme faisait froid dans le dos et je pense qu'elle terrorisait ses élèves.

-"Présentez-vous", ordonna-t-elle.

-" Bonjour, je suis Alice Hale, je viens de Californie", me présentai-je timidement tandis que tout le monde me scrutait. Au fond de la classe je vis mon cher voisin, Jasper, dormant profondément sur sa table de cours.

-"Plus d'enthousiasme ne vous ferait pas de mal, asseyez vous auprès du dormeur du Val", fit-elle. "Oh et réveillez  
le aussi. Merci"

Je compris immédiatement la métaphore. Je m'installai à côté de lui .

-'' Réveille-toi l'idiot" murmurai-je à voix basse pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

Jasper sursauta et me regarda. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait que la prof l'interpella :

-"Monsieur Cullen, nous parlions de l'amour d'Hemingway pour la nature, avez-vous des remarques pertinentes ou préférez-vous être collé samedi matin ?" Demanda-t-elle ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

Jasper sourit, sûr de lui il lui répondit :

'' Il y a tellement d'exemples à donner, mais je ne vais m'en tenir qu'à deux : le vieux homme et la mer, et les neiges du Kilimanjaro …''

Je ne suivais plus ce que Jasper racontait, trop obnubilée...par l'expression de défis que son beau visage arborait. J'étais à deux doigts de baver de nouveau sur lui. Non ok, je bavais littéralement sur lui.

_Un peu de retenu Alice_ , me sermonnai-je intérieurement.

- "Bien", fit sèchement Victoria contrariée qu'il réponde avec brio.

- "Je sais que je suis mignon, mais si tu continue de baver comme ça on va devoir appeler la SPA", railla Jasper en me grillant complètement . Ses beaux yeux bleus rieurs me firent perdre ma répartie l'espace de quelques secondes.

Je secouai vivement la tête et contre attaquai : '' J'étais juste étonnée que tu puisses avoir une once d'intelligence.''

-"Mais oui" , rit-il m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Mon cœur fit un bond qui m'effraya. J'étais en train de péter les plombs!

_C'est le déménagement_, réussis-je à me convaincre.

Le cours se termina, je rangeai mes affaires, Jasper n'était déjà plus là. En sortant de la salle , je le vis en train d'embrasser une jolie fille, certes, mais qui accumulait les fashions faux pas. Ses cheveux étaient décolorés et on voyait ses racines, elle portait une robe noire moulante courte avec un perfecto en faux cuir blanc ! CA c'est un PUTAIN de crime ! Comment peut-on avoir l'audace de porter un perfecto en FAUX cuir ? Elle avait oublié de mettre des collants et ses escarpins étaient de mauvaise fabrique, quelle horreur ! Je détestai immédiatement cette fille, son style était épouvantable donc elle devait l'être aussi. Ok, à vrai dire je n'étais pas sure à 100% de ne pas pouvoir la supporter juste pour cette raison, mais bon...

Je détournai mon regard de cette scène écœurante et tentai de trouver ma prochaine salle de cours. A ce moment là, une jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux bruns et avec de grands yeux chocolats m'aborda. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la scanner et constatai avec amusement qu'elle portait la fameuse tenue cahouet+ jean large + converse. Elle avait l'air très gentille et je décidai de ne pas tenir rigueur de ses fringues.

-''Salut'' fit-elle. "Moi c'est Bella. Je sais que tu es nouvelle, mais je vais pas te poser 50 questions, t'inquiète",plaisanta-t-elle

-"Merci, je suis Alice et ravie de te rencontrer", répondis-je en souriant sincèrement.

Tu as l'air un peu perdue", remarqua-t-elle. "Quel est ton prochain cours ? "

-"Ca se voit tant que ça ? J'ai maths en salle 210".

-"Ok, moi aussi ! Suis-moi", dit-elle l'air accueillante.

Elle avait l'air juste sympa, et sans intention de me nuire. Sa bonté naturelle était étrange. Enfin ça l'était pour moi, habituée aux pestes de Californie...

Tout en marchant vers notre salle, elle m'expliqua un certain nombre de trucs

-'' Tu sais, dans notre lycée il y a des règles à respecter. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui te les apprenne. Bon déjà, nous sommes tous gouvernés par une hiérarchie. Au sommet, les cool, en dessous, les normaux en bas les geeks, paumés etc...''

_Rien d'étonnant_ , pensai-je.

-''Chaque année, les Secondes, Premières et Terminales ont leur populaires. Ils sont eux même hiérarchisés entre eux. Donc le populaire des Secondes est en dessous du populaire des Premières, ainsi de suite...''

-''Ok ok , je te suis'' dis-je alors qu'elle me sondait. Elle reprit son explication.

-''Les populaires des Seconde sont Jasper Cullen et Mike Newton . Je dirai que le plus dangereux est Jasper , le plus obsédé est Mike, beurk'' fit-elle se rappelant sûrement un mauvais souvenir. ''Il n'y a pas vraiment de fille populaires en Seconde, seulement certaines essayent d'atteindre ce statut, Jessica notamment. C'est elle qui embrassait Jasper tout à l'heure''

Voilà, c'était une pimbêche! J'en étais sûre!

-''En Première, il y a un seul roi, Edward, le frère de Jasper'' sa voix était devenue un peu bizarre, mais je ne relevai pas (pour l'instant). ''La reine incontestable est Tanya. Une vrai peste, blonde peroxydée'' cracha-elle. ''Mais elle ne sort pas avec Edward, elle est avec Jacob Black, un ancien roi qui est à la fac. Enfin, pour les Terminales, Rosalie et Emmett sont incontournables et sortent ensembles. Il sont assez matures et freinent souvent les colères de Jasper ou Tanya.''

-''Hein, pourquoi ?'' M'exclamai-je. ''C'est quoi cette histoire de colère ?!'' demandai-je étonnée et amusée

-''C'est pas drôle Alice, Jasper est un gros psychopathe. Il passe sont temps à se battre et quand ce n'est pas le cas, il s'amuse à embêter des ''paumés'', genre les gros geeks, surtout le pauvre Eric Yorki. Il est capable de pousser de grosses colères, son frère Edward est beaucoup plus gentil. Et Tanya passe sa vie à humilier des filles qu'elle trouve plus belles qu'elle. Enfin c'est la rumeur, car moi aussi j'y ai eu droit, et je ne crois pas être plus belle qu'elle'.'

Bella était une très jolie jeune femme, le seul truc c'est qu'elle ne le savait pas. En tout cas cette Tanya avait l'air d'être aussi folle que Lauren... Comme quoi Californie, Forks même combat...

- "QUELLE SALOPE" ! M'énervai-je

-"Calme-toi Alice !" S'exclama Bella toute rouge alors que nous entrions dans la salle de classe, beaucoup de regards étaient dirigés vers nous.

-''Oups''

Bella s'assit au fond de la classe et je voulus me mettre à côté d'elle mais elle posa sa main sur mon bras pour m'en empêcher.

-Non Alice, je fais partie des paumés. Si tu te mets à coté de moi, tu es fichue", m'avertit-elle avec sérieux.

Je balayai de la main ses craintes et m'assit lourdement à ses cotés, peu effrayée de ces conneries. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

Au moment même où je m'assis, Jessica, qui était juste devant nous, se retourna, elle posa son regard de BIIIIP trop maquillée sur moi (on ne FAIT PAS un smoky eyes avec du rose enfin! ) et s'exclama :

- "Tu t'es mise toute seule dans la catégorie des paumés en t'asseyant à côté de Swan! Tu as 2 secondes pour sortir ton cul de cette chaise ou t'es foutue."

Ses amis à ses cotés se mirent à rire à gorge-de-pétasse déployée. Jasper entra en classe à ce moment là, il avait un air ravi quand il me vit, tout sourire genre '' J_e vais pouvoir te faire chier toi''_. Mais je ne pris pas le temps de le remarquer, j'avais des clapets à rabrouer.

-'' Vous êtes COMPLETEMENT connes ou vous le faites exprès?'' demandai-je, prenant un air inquiet pour elles

Bella m'agrippa le bras en mode '' _par pitié calme -toi''_, Jessica ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée et ses amies cessèrent de rire. Jasper s'assit à côté de Jessica. Je pense qu'elle fut galvanisée par la présence d'un mâle à côté d'elle puisqu'elle crut bon de rétorquer :

-'' EUUUUH Je crois pas non''

J'explosai de rire, mon Dieu mais quelle idiote cette fille. Je me tournai ensuite vers Bella, pour lui parler, n'ayant pas l'intention d'entrer dans une discussion stérile avec miss '' Je suis trop bête, pitié achetez-moi un cerveau''

''Dis-moi Bella, ça te dit de venir ce week end chez moi, faire une soirée fille?''

Ses grands yeux chocolats s'agrandirent, elle avait l'air touchée.

-'' T'es vraiment débile la naine'' crut bon d'intervenir Jessica, se retournant une autre fois

-'' Mêle toi de ton cul ou je te fais ravaler tes cheveux peroxydés'' la menaçai-je franchement furieuse cette fois.

-'' Retourne-toi Jess' " soupira Jasper, visiblement agacé par le comportement de sa petite amie.

Elle comprit le message. Bella accepta, me remerciant plusieurs fois, ce qui me gêna franchement. C'était rien qu'une petite invitation après tout !

Le cours commença, je devenais folle à cause des maths.

* * *

Samedi soir arriva rapidement, soirée fille. YOUPI ! Bella et moi avions passé la semaine ensemble et je l'appréciais beaucoup. Elle était gentille, marrante, assez caractérielle quand on la connaissait bien, mais beaucoup trop timide.

Elle se pointa à 19 heure chez moi. Un petit sac à dos à la main.

-''Entre'', fis-je tout sourire.

Après le repas, une pizza faite maison au 4 fromages, nous montâmes dans ma chambre.

-''Wouah Alice, c'est superbe chez toi, mais ta chambre surpasse tout !'' S'exclama-t-elle admirative.

Je fus ravie du compliment vu le temps que j'avais passé à décorer ma chambre. Elle était dans le thème baroque- moderne. Soit deux thèmes difficiles à assembler mais que j'adorais. Mon lit était un grand lit à Baldaquin, assez imposant dans le style baroque, il était recouvert par un voile rouge opaque. La pièce était très grande et aérée, les murs blancs. il y avait simplement une étagère ancienne où il y avait tous mes livres, et un bureau en verre moderne. J'avais ajouté un lustre en cristal. Mais ma pièce maîtresse était mon dressing. Bella devint blanche en observant toutes mes fringues.

-''Comment est-ce que tu peux autant aimer la mode?'' Demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-''C'est une façon de m'exprimer, même de me libérer'' répondis-je

Bella sembla méditer sur mes paroles

-'' Je n'ai jamais vu les choses comme ça. Pour moi, c'est pour les gens qui veulent se mettre en avant car ils n'ont rien de mieux que leur argent''

-'' J'suis d'accord que l'intérieur d'une personne est essentiel. Je déteste les coquilles vides ! Mais il faut aussi savoir  
que pour mieux refléter ce que tu es dedans, les vêtements sont très importants , c'est un mode d'expression à part entière'' répondis-je avec passion

-"C'est pas faux ce que tu dis", fit-elle pensive

_Oh oh, tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça ma belle_

-"DONC TU VAS FAIRE DU SHOPING AVEC MOI !"

-"EUUUUH"

-"S'il te plait, dit oui", la suppliai-je avec ma meilleure expression de chien battu.

Elle souffla, résignée, et accepta. Il ne faut jamais essayer d'affronter Alice Hale quand il s'agit de mode, JAMAIS...

Nous nous posâmes sur mon lit, discutant énormément, et je soulevai finalement un sujet épineux.

-'' Est ce que tu as un faible pour Edward Cullen ?'', demandai-je du tac au tac

Elle rougit, puis se mit à rire nerveusement

-'' Euh euh n-n-non, p-pas, p-pas du tout !''

La tomate que j'avais en face de moi se mordillait les lèvres. Tu parles du bonne menteuse... N'entre jamais au FBI Bella !

-''Menteuse'' rigolai-je. ''Allez dis-moi, on est amies '' M'exclamai-je faisant semblant d'être vexée

-''Bon, bon'' céda Bella au bout d'un moment. "Oui j'ai un faible pour Edward''

-'' Depuis quand ?'', rajoutai-je me transformant en agent de la CIA

Il baissa les yeux, elle était passée par toutes les nuances de rouge avant de me répondre : '' L'école...''

-"C'est troooooooooooop mignon !"

Bella m'expliqua qu'Edward la défendait beaucoup à l'école et avait même été son ami. Elle était très timide, ce qui poussait bien sûr les enfants à en faire leur bouc émissaire, puis les enfants se transformèrent en ado . Le passage au collège avait été dur pour elle, car la hiérarchie s'était formée, et Edward étant populaire, il la défendait de moins en moins et ne jouait plus du tout avec elle . Mais elle l'aimait, sans trop savoir pourquoi et ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir délaissée. Au lycée, les choses étaient devenus pires car ,parfois, c'était Edward même qui s'en prenait elle. Bella finit son résumé, très émue.

Je fus triste de voir son petit visage chagrin, elle avait l'air d'aimer Edward d'une façon que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, n'étant jamais tombée amoureuse.

-J"e ne te garantis pas que tu auras Edward Cullen mais est ce que tu veux qu'on tente quelque chose ? "Demandai-je

-"Euh...? Oui," dit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante

-"Super !" m'enthousiasmai-je. "Premièrement, tu dois avoir autant de caractère avec les autres qu'avec moi, surtout ne te laisse plus jamais faire. Fais-toi respecter. Ca c'est le point essentiel. La partie deux du plan, c'est de révéler le mannequin Victoria's secret que tu es au fond. On ira faire du shopping pour ça", ajoutai-je, sentant qu'elle réfléchissait à comment il était possible, de près ou de loin, d'approcher de la beauté d'Adriana Lima.

-"Je te fais confiance, merci Alice", dit-elle touchée

Plus tard dans la soirée, il devait être 4h du matin, nous décidions d'aller nous coucher. Le problème était que la musique chez Jasper et Edward était assourdissante. J'étais prête à parier qu'ils faisaient une fête.

-"Ils sont vraiment pénibles", râla Bella en engouffrant son visage dans un coussin.

-"Je vais aller les voir !"

-"NON !" S'exclama-t-elle

Elle essaya de m'agripper mais j'avais été trop rapide, je descendis les escaliers et Bella derrière moi hurlait '' Arrête Alice!''

Avant de sortir je me retournai vivement vers elle:

- ''Mais bon sang ! De quoi tu as peur ? Le plan commence maintenant, il faut que tu montres que tu as du caractère à ton Edward.'' Elle réfléchit quelques instants à mes paroles puis acquiesça.

Comme une furie , Bella juste derrière moi, je marchai à grand pas en direction de la maison des Cullen. Dans leur jardin, il y a avait une foule de lycéen, buvant, fumant et j'en passe. Dans la maison c'était pire, qui plus est, la musique était assourdissante.

Ou sont leurs foutus parents ?!

-'' Tu sais où est Edward ou... Jasper ? '' demandai-je à plusieurs personnes

Finalement, on m'indiqua qu'ils étaient sur la terrasse. Nous dirigeâmes vers eux, ils étaient tous les deux en train de fumer et discutaient du succès de leur soirée ( de débiles profonds). Il y a avait également celui que je reconnus comme étant Emmett, accompagné de Rosalie sur ses genoux.

A cette vue, Bella se mit à trembler. Je l'agrippai par la main, l'obligeant à me suivre.

-'' Merci de ne pas avoir invité Tanya'' dit la sublime Rosalie Cullen, cousine d'Edward et Jasper

-'' Avec plaisir'' fit Edward

-'' C'est une pétasse'' renchérit Jasper d'une voix pas nette

Je pénétrai finalement sur la terrasse, Bella derrière moi ayant perdu tout contenance.

-'' Bonsoir, désolée de vous interrompre mais pourriez-vous baisser la musique ?'' Demandai-je poliment

Ils me regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

-'' T'es qui?'' demanda du tact au tac Emmett

-'' La voisine !''

-'' Et l'autre ?''

-'' Une meuf sans importance'' répondit Edward regardant toutefois Bella avec insistance.

-'' Edward!'' S'exclama Rosalie

-'' Je répète : pouvez-vous baisser votre PUTAIN de musique ?'' Fis-je d'une voix plus agressive et ayant perdu mon sens de la politesse.

Jasper se leva d'un bond et se positionna devant moi. Ses yeux étaient vitreux mais il restait magnifique

-'' Tu veux pas faire la fête petite ? '' Demanda-t-il un sourire idiot se formant sur ses lèvres

Il commençait à me prendre par la taille, les autres riaient. Bella intervint quand elle vit que je n'arrivais pas à m'en dépêtrer

-'' Lâche-la !'' dit-elle d'une voix ferme qui me surpris

-'' Toi aussi tu veux danser Swan?, venez on fait un sandwich''

Bella lui fit une prise et le mit à terre. Bon vu son état ce n'était pas difficile mais elle avait de la technique, je fus très impressionnée.

-'' Oh putain, trop forte'' S'esclaffa Emmett

Edward regardait Bella avec de grands yeux écarquillés, une lueur indescriptible au fond des yeux...

Jasper avait l'air de s'être endormi sur le sol, complètement ivre ( L'ABUS D ALCOOL EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTE)

-'' Vous avez compris le message ou non ? Baissez le son !'' s'énerva Bella. J'étais bouche bée, Bella était incroyable.

-'' Mais pour qui tu te prends ?!'' s'exclama tout d'un coup Edward se levant

-'' Pour pas grand chose mais toi par contre... !'' répondit Bella piquée au vif, la voix pleine de sous entendus

-''Ok ok les enfants, on va se calmer. '' lança Emmett. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour le calmer.

-'' Il est 4h30, on va arrêter la fête de toute façon'' renchérit Rosalie avant d'aller au salon éteindre la musique.

-'' Merci'', dis-je reprenant mes esprits. '' On y va Bella''

Elle était en train de fusiller Edward du regard, toujours un pied sur le torse de Jasper. Heureusement qu'Edward était retenu par Emmett, ils avaient l'air d'être à deux doigts de se battre!

Elle me suivit uniquement quand je lui pinçai le bras , et Emmett lança à voix haute '' J'vous aime bien les filles!''Rosalie me fit même un sourire quand je passai devant elle.

* * *

Ma rentrée commençait bien, je m'étais déjà confrontée aux populaires de mon lycée, à ce rythme là ça s'annonçait pire qu'en Californie...

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde_

**First of all : merde à ma Bêta Shirashi qui passe le bac!**

Ensuite merci pour vos review. Pour répondre à Claudie07 : je n'ai pas de dates de publications précises, genre fin de semaine. Voilà ^^

Pour répondre à Shishi ( désolée de l'abréviation XD) La relation de J et A va aller tooout doucement mouahahaha.

* * *

La soirée qui avait suivit la confrontation avec les Cullen, Bella n'avait pas cessé de m'envoyer des textos angoissés comme quoi on allait s'en prendre plein la tête lundi. Moi  
j'en avais rien à faire, après tout, qui avait agi normalement dans cette histoire ?

Lundi, j'enfilai rapidement une robe _Helmut Lang_ en jersey ultra moulante vert sapin, aux manches trois quart, j'y ajoutais un perfecto en cuir _Versace_, le tout associé à des  
collants opaques noirs et une paire de cuissardes.

_C'est qui le patron_ ?!pensai-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

**Texto à Bella** : Oublie pas que c'est le moment de changer B

J'étais sortie de chez moi 30 minutes avant le début des cours, histoire d'être à l'aise pour marcher, ne voulant pas reproduire le même schéma que la semaine dernière. Jasper était déjà dehors, en train de fumer,visiblement plongé dans ses pensée. Il tourna sa tête au moment où je le regardais mais je ne lui dis pas bonjour et battai le pavé, MP3 aux oreilles. Je fis quelques pas quand soudain je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je pilai net.

-''Qu'est ce que tu veux?'' crachai-je, me retournant vivement

_Il est beau_, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Ses cheveux blonds dorés étaient en bataille, j'avais envie de plonger mes mains dedans, ses yeux étaient sombres, il avait l'air en colère, son expression le rendait dangereusement viril. Mon corps tout entier frissonna.

_Ok tu dérives Alice!_

-''Ce qui s'est passé samedi ne sera pas sans répercutions'' annonça-t-il froidement  
-''J'ai peur'' fis-je d'une voix monotone, tournant mes talons. Il affichait une expression incrédule,je sentis son regard brûlant dans mon dos un long moment.

J'arrivai sur le parking du lycée, beaucoup de gens me regardaient, sûrement au courant de l'altercation avec 'les populaires ''et s'imaginant les répercutions que ça aurait sur moi.

_Ridicule_.

Je m'assis sur un banc situé dans le grand parc de notre lycée en attendant Bella, la musique de James Brown '' This is a man world'' m'entrainant dans un autre monde. Au bout de 10 minutes, mon amie arriva.

-''Coucou Alice'', me salua-t-elle gaiement. ''Alors ?'' Demanda-t-elle tournoyant.  
-''Sublime'', la félicitai-je

Elle avait troqué son éternel jean large contre un jean slim noir, elle portait ses même converses usées blanches et avait troqué son cahouet pour une veste courte style aviateur. C'était un bon début (avant notre shopping de samedi of course). Je remarquai aussi qu'elle avait lissé ses cheveux et même appliquéde l'eyeliner. Comment dire ? Elle était sublime.

-''Tu te sens pas plus confiante ?'' Demandai-je  
-''Si, t'avais raison'', me fit-elle radieuse  
-''Bon c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, écoute-moi, SURTOUT , réponds aux gens qui t'insultent car la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.''

Bella m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle de cours. Dans les couloirs, Jasper et Mike étaient accoudés contre les casiers, pas prêt d'entrer en cours.  
-''A tout à l'heure Bella!''  
-''A plus Al'

* * *

**PDV DE BELLA **

Je quittai Alice. J'avais maths pour ma plus grande joie...ou pas.

-''Il est passé où ton cahouet Swan ?'' S'amusa Mike Newton alors que je passais devant lui dans le couloir.

-'' Elle est passée où ton intelligence Mike?'' répondis-je sans me laisser démontre. Il resta bête, et Jasper à côté de lui explosa de rire.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que changer mon apparence pouvait faire autant de bien mais c'était le cas. Je me sentais prête à affronter les autres. Je pressai le pas, il me restait  
encore 2 étages à sonnerie retentit. Mince, mince et flûte! Je me mis à escalader les escaliers deux à deux, mettant de côté ma maladresse légendaire.

-''Aie'' couinai-je, m'étant cogné contre une personne, particulièrement musclée, dans l'escalier. Cette dernière meretenait par la taille.  
-'' Merci'', fis-je relevant la tête pour identifier mon saveur.  
Mon cœur partit dans une course folle. C'était lui, la source de tous mes fantasmes et de mes pires peines. Bref c'était Edward. Ses yeux vert perçants m'observaient d'une façon étrangère; il ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

_M'étais-je trop maquillée?_ m'inquiétai-je immédiatement. _NON QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE VOIR, LUI ET SA BELLE GUEULE_, renchérit immédiatement ma petite voix intérieure

Je fronçai les sourcils sous l'incompréhension alors que son visage était fendu de son légendaire sourire en contre moi même, je m'obligeai à formuler une parole cohérente  
-'' Tu peux me lâcher'', dis-je sans bégayer mais à voix basse malgré tout et sans le regarder dans tes yeux  
-''Où est passé la petite lionne de samedi soir?'' susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Je tremblai face à cette proximité toxique, son odeur envoûtante s'infiltrant dans chacun de mes  
pores.

Je ne répondis rien, bloquée ( pour ne pas changer…)

-''Ton comportement de samedi aura des répercutions'' poursuivit-il

Ces paroles me firent réagir,j'étais tellement triste qu'il soit devenu cette horrible personne alors qu'il avait toujours été le premier à me défendre quand nous étions  
enfants.

-'' Lâche-moi'' répliquai-je cette fois-ci en le regard droit dans les yeux, prenant un air méchant.

Il parut très surpris, et me relâcha. Je repris ma course, allant encore plus vite que tout à l'heure, emplie d'adrénaline. Et pas à cause de la peur d'être en retard, non, parce que je venais de lui tenir tête . Il avait perdu pour la première fois face à moi...

* * *

**PDV ALICE**

Je m'installai en classe, il y avait seulement quelques personnes déjà installées. Je les saluai poliment,aucune ne me répondit. Ok : message reçu.J'étais seule au fond, la salle se remplit peu à peu et enfin Victoria arriva, toujours en tailleur noir strict,l'air austère.

-'' Entrez avant de vous prendre 3h de colle! '' Fit Victoria avec autorité aux élèves restés dans le couloir.

Jasper et sa bande arriva.

-'' Non Monsieur Cullen, asseyez-vous auprès d'Alice'' Ordonna-t-elle alors que Jasper allait s'asseoir à côté de Mike Newton.

Il grogna mais s'exécuta, installant lourdement ses affaires sur le bureau et s'asseyant brusquement.

-''Tu en rêvais hein ! ''  
-'' Tout à fait, je rêvais de m'asseoir à côté de toi'' raillai-je

Jessica et ses copines se mirent juste devant nous : oh joie…

-'' SILENCE'' Hurla Victoria.

Elle nous regarda tous un par un avec des yeux méchants puis quand la salle fut totalement silencieuse, elle annonça : '' Vous allez avoir un projet à rendre dans 3 semaines. Vous aller devoir filmer une scène d'un roman ou d'une pièce de théâtre que j'imposerai. Le but est de détourner le grand classique, d'avoir un positionnement original.''

_Cool,_ pensai-je immédiatement

-'' Et merde'', râla Jasper à voix haute  
-'' GARDEZ VOS COMMENTAIRES POUR VOUS!'' Hurla Victoria. Je sursautai, elle me fit peur alors que je n'étais même pas concernée. Jasper resta les bras croisés, l'air impassible.

-''Egalement, je vais imposer les binômes'' reprit-elle. Aucune protestation, c'est sûr : elle terrorisait tout le monde...'' Je ne veux pas d'amis ensemble sinon le travail sera moins productif'' Elle s'installa à son bureau dans un grand silence, l'atmosphère était tendue et les gens se regardaient tous entre eux. Ensuite, elle sortit la liste qui lui servait pour faire l'appel afin de composer les binômes.

-''Jessica Stanley et Eric Yorki'' annonça-t-elle  
-''Putain de merde'' cracha-t-elle

Eric Yorki se tendit mais ne dit rien. Il était le souffre douleur de tout le lycée et Jessica était la pire pimbêche du lycée, en égalité avec Tanya. Ce duo allait être amusant.

-'' Votre support de travail sera Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette'' Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, tout comme le reste de la classe.

La sélection continua, je n'étais toujours pas appelée, ma pire hantise serait d'être avec Jasper ou pire Mike Newton… malheureusement, il ne restait désormais plus que 4 personnes, Angela Weber, Mike, Jasper et moi. Il n'y avait que des binômes mixtes, donc aucune chance pour moi d'être sauvée. Je priais même pour être avec Jasper!

'' Jasper Cullen et Mike Newton'' annonce-t-elle distraitement. Les deux idiots se mirent à s'écrier ''Yes'' ''Yes''  
-''Ow, je me suis trompée dans mon tirage!'' se reprit-t-elle  
-'' Angela Weber avec… Tiens choisis!'' s'exclama-t-elle généreuse.

-''Mike !'' s'écria-t-elle soulagée. Jasper avait renversé volontairement le plateau d'Angela sur elle la semaine dernière. Je comprenais qu'elle ne veuille pas s'associer à lui. Au passage, je fus carrément soulagée de ne pas être avec cet attardé mental de Newton.

-'' Vous interpréterez un passage de 100 ans de solitude''C'est quoi ça?'' lança bêtement Mike, un sourire niais aux lèvres  
-'' Bon courage mademoiselle Weber'' souffla Victoria '' Jasper et Alice, vous êtes donc ensembles... vous ferez..''  
-'' Moi j'veux filmer Groku''claironna Jasper, il venait de citer un bouquin que sa chère et tendre Jessica était en train de lire et avait posé sur son bureau.

La classe rit, moi je le regardai, médusée. Quel culot ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois avec lui ? La prof lui lança un regard mauvais, elle se fendit d'un terrible sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon:  
-''D'accord. Je veux que ce soit ,digne d'intérêt littéraire sinon c'est 3h de colle le samedi matin jusqu'à la fin de l'année'' dit-elle froidement, son regard lançant  
des éclairs.

Jasper cessa de rire, son sourire se transformant en une expression choquée. ll ne pensait certainement pas que sa blague aboutirait.

-'' Abruti'' murmurai-je quand Victoria détourna son attention pour préciser les modalités de l'exercice  
-''N'en rajoute pas la naine'' râla-t-il me jetant un regard noir

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je voulais être avec Cullen ?

* * *

Nous étions samedi et j'étais très excitée à l'idée d'amener Bella faire du shopping. La sonnette retentit, je sautais littéralement de mon canapé, attrapant avec rapidité mon sac, j'ouvrais la porte sur une Bella ... inquiète.

-''Coucou'', la saluai-je en lui faisant la bise. ''Je sais que tu aimes pas faire du shoppingmais tu vas adorer le résultat !''

-''Mffff'', grogna-t-elle

Le chemin fut animé par une conversation sur Edward Cullen. Depuis la soirée de samedi soir, Bella avait décidé de prendre une revanche sur lui, et ne désirait plus tomber dans ses bras. J'en fus heureuse, la vengeance était un art que j'aimais pratiquer, à l'occasion. La partie n'était toutefois pas gagnée avec Bella, qui, une fois arrivée au centre commercial fit de la résistance.

-''ESSAYE-LA !'' M'énervai-je  
-''Mais c'est beaucoup trop cher Alice'' murmura Bella gênée.  
-''C'est mon argent de poche, j'en fais ce que je veux bon sang !'' Répliquai-je.

Bella était la première personne qui me résistait au shopping. Impossible de lui faire essayer quoique se soit alors que cela faisait deux heures que nous  
étions dans le foutu centre commercial de Port Angeles.

-''Mais quand même!'' répliqua-t-elle, campée sur ses positions  
-''VA POSER TON CUL DANS CETTE FOUTU CABINE D ESSAYAGE'' explosai-je

Tout le monde nous regardait, la vendeuse fronça les sourcils. A cette vue, Bella rougit et obtempéra.

-''Mon Dieu,'' soufflai-je alors qu'elle enfilait une mini robe Diane von Furstenberg en dentelle noire, décolletée dans le dos avec une paire d'escarpins noirs Alexander Wang.  
-''C'est bon ?'' demandai-je au bout de 10 minutes montre en main  
-''Oui'', fit-elle timidement. ''N'entre pas j'ai l'air  
obèse''

Je soufflai fortement, et ouvrit grand les pans de la cabine. OK, Bella était juste trop jolie !  
-'' Je ne vois pas de grosse ici'', fis-je  
-'' Arrête de mentir Alice''

Bella confondait grosse, obèse et simplement avoir des formes. Elle avait une taille fine, un ventre plat, des cuisses galbées mais des hanches relativement développées ! Que demande le peuple ?J'étais exaspérée, elle avait mis ma patience à bout. J'appelai alors un mec qui regardait des fringues avec sa petiteamie pour lui demander son avis. C'était extrême mais elle avait besoin de ça.  
-'' Ben elle est bien'', fit-il en matant Bella mais en pesant ses mots car sa copine était là  
-''J'aimerai bien avoir les même fesses'' soupira-t-elle

Bella devint complètement rouge. Je les remerciai et obligeai mon amie à accepter que je lui prenne cette foutue robe avec les chaussures. Au bout de 10 minutes  
de grandes négociations, elle me céda. Pour la première fois, j'étais au shopping et énervée.

-''Bon, maintenant on fait les boutiques que tu aimes'' annonçai-je ne voulant plus batailler  
Elle eut l'air enthousiaste à mon plus grand étonnement et me traîna un peu partout. Je la conseillai sur les coupes et les couleurs qui la mettait en valeur. Sur le chemin du retour, Bella semblait vraiment plus épanouie, c'était...étonnant.

-''Je pensais vraiment pas, mais maintenant que tu m'as fait essayé tous ces vêtements, que je sais qu'ils me vont, je me sens…mieux'' déclara-t-elle heureuse  
-''Tu peux le dire, tu te sens belle'' fis-je souriant de sa réserve  
-''Je me sens...belle'' plastronna-t-elle  
-''Au fait, je suis maudite'' maugréai-je changeant de sujet. ''J'ai un devoir à rendre avec Jasper avant les vacances de Noël. C'est un devoir vraiment stupide en plus'' ajoutai-je de mauvaise humeur soudainement. Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé lundi. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire et la seule chose qu'elle trouva à me dire fut :

-''Tu es vraiment dans de beaux draps. Vous commencez quand au fait?''

-''Demain…''  
-''Oh...Bon courage''

* * *

Vêtue de ma nuisette noire Victoria's Secret style baby baby doll - c'était un petit bout de tissu noir avec des froufrous roses à ses extrémités et un nœud hyper mignon entre les seins - je m'étirai dans mon lit,tenant momentanément plus du chat que de l'être humain.

Le bruit de ma sonnette me tira de ma pseudo scéance de yoga.

-Hein! M'exclamai-je soudain complètement désorientée

Je sortis péniblement de mon lit, traînant des pieds.

_Qui peut bien sonner un dimanche matin chez moi_ ?! pensai-je perdue.

J'ouvris la porte maladroitement, pas totalement réveillé était devant moi, paralysé. Ses yeux bleus lagons me scannaient de haut en bas, s'arrêtant longuement sur lenœud rose de ma nuisette puis revenant à mes jambes nues. Il finit par reprendre contenance et me demanda, un sourire en coin se formant sur ses lèvres :

-''Tu préfère qu'on joue Fifty shade of Grey ?  
Je ne comprenais pas ce que faisait Jasper devant moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Enfait, j'étais complètement à l'Ouest.  
-''Bon je peux entrer ou on travaille sur ton palier ?'' S'impatienta-t-il  
-''Quoi ?'' Demandai-je bêtement

Il leva les yeux au ciel l'air agacé et s'adressa à moi comme si il parlait à une enfant de 5 ans :

-'' Nous avons un exposé à faire et tu te souviens ? il a intérêt à être bien sinon on va être collés toute l'année. Tu comprends ce que je te dis, Alice?''

_Exposé, Victoria, devoir, Jasper,10h du matin, dimanche,debout 8h._

-''MERDE!'' m'exclamai-je me réveillant d'un coup. '' Entre, entre !'' fis-je avec précipitation.  
-''Euh, je me trompe ou c'est moi qui vient de te réveiller ?'' demanda-t-il visiblement amusé. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux et je finis par comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

_Oups, effectivement._

-'' Je vais me laver… Et me changer. Fait comme chez toi!'' dis-je avec précipitation  
Ma douche me prit 5 minutes, j'enfilai juste un jogging et un débardeur et retrouvai Jasper qui s'était installé dans le salon.

-''C'est moins sexy que tout à l'heure'', dit-il presque déçu  
-''Donc tu me trouves sexy'', répliquai-je triomphante  
-''C'est ta nuisette, pas toi'', trancha-t-il mauvais

_Cassée :Jasper 1 Alice 0_

-''Pfff'', soufflai-je en le regardant, vexée. Je m'assis lourdement à ses côtés, déjà énervée alors qu'on avait à peine commencé.

-''Bon t'as une idée d'un foutu passage de Groku ayant un intérêt littéraire ?'' Me demanda-t-il désespéré

Je lui retournai un regard peu amène et lui rappelai gentiment que c'était par sa faute si on en était là et qu'il devait aussi chercher.

-''Pigé'', fit-il agacé

Nous passâmes en revue le livre intitulé '' Groku'', que j'avais lu en 2 heure la nuit dernière - c'est vous dire la qualité du bouquin... Au bout de plus d'une heure à se chamailler, nous étions toujours sans idée et exaspérés.

-''Pourquoi tu as ouvert ta bouche ?'', m'énervai-je. ''J'ai envie de t'étrangler !''  
-''Essaye'', lâcha-t-il ses yeux me regardant avec défis

Brusquement, je lui sautai dessus, me positionnant à califourchon sur lui et posai mes mains sur sa gorge, sans serrer toutefois.

-''Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?'' susurrai-je

Jasper avait l'air nerveux, sa respiration était saccadée, je sentais les mouvements rapides de sa pomme d'Adam sous ma prise . Nos yeux s'étaient accrochés, créant une bulle agaçante car elle me faisait oublier le gros malin qu'il était. Je me perdis dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ils avaient l'air de dire tant,plus que Jasper ne le faisait consciemment. Mon regard descendit involontairement sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient légèrement entre ouvertes et je dessinai du regard leurs contours tentant, essayant de deviner combien leur contact était agréable.

_STOP_, m'alerta ma voix intérieure.

Je ne m'écoutais pas, fascinée , mes yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de cette bouche si attirante.

-''Ok, t'as gagné la naine !'' s'exclama nerveusement Jasper en attrapant mes mains pour les décrocher de son cou.

Je repris conscience, horriblement gênée par les pensées qui m'avaient assaillies. Je me décollai de Jasper,m'asseyant le plus loin possible de lui sur le canapé, comme si sa présence m'était toxique.J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait électrocuté. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais perdu le contrôle avec un garçon. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui  
venait de se passer et refusais de le comprendre.

-''Bon, on continue dechercher'', fis-je d'une voix agressive ne le regardant pas dans lesyeux

Il ne répondit rien, il y a eut un grand silence durant 15 minutes.

De mon côté, je faisais semblant de réfléchir alorsqu'en fait je tentais de canaliser mon esprit. Pour cela, je pensais à toutes les fois où Jasper s'étaitbattu, les fois où ils'était moqué de moi, où il m'avait bousculévolontairement dans les couloirs. Je repris finalement mes esprits me demandant bien ce qui m'avait pris.

-''J'ai trouvé !''M'exclamai-je, le souvenir des agissements de Jasper m'ayant donné des idées. On a qu'à filmer tous les passages où la fille se fait insulter sur son poids. L'intérêt littéraire réside dans la dénonciation puissante de l'auteur contre les violences morales !'' Fis-je, triomphante; même si j'avais grossi les traits. Bon en même tant, ce livre avait le même niveau que ''Oui Oui'' donc bon.

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis sourit, l'air content.

-"Bonne idée'' s'enthousiasma-t-il. '' C'est toi qui joue la fille grosse qui se fait insulter''  
-'' NON!'' refusai-je

Il me regarda menaçant et déclara:

-'' C'est pas négociable la naine''  
-'' Un je m'appelle Alice, pour ta gouverne et deux NON''  
-''T'as cru que j'allais jouer le rôle d'une adolescente obèse ?'' s'étonna-t-il. ''Ben si c'est ça on va finir coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année, hors de question que tu m'insultes'' s'énerva-t-il se levant du canapé sans un regard pour moi.

Il regagna la sortie avec sa stupide démarche nonchalante. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, je compris qu'il  
était sérieux. CET ABRUTI ALLAIT VRAIMENT PARTIR. Je refusais d'être collée, sous peine que ma mère m'enterre vivante.

-'' C'est bon, je le ferai !'' m'écriai-je d'une voix sombre avant qu'il ne parte

Il se retourna vers moi, tout sourire et me dit

-'' Tu n'auras jamais le dessus sur moi, la naine''  
-'' TITRE-TOI'',hurlai-je avant qu'il ne referme la porte

* * *

C'est quand déjà, les vacances de Noël ? Help!

* * *

**A vos reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde!

D'abord excusez-moi j'ai une semaine de retard dans ma publication mais bon tout le monde s'en remettra hein x)

**Ensuite, comme d'hab merci à shishi ^^ et on lui donne pleins d'ondes positives pour son bac!** _( et oki si tu veux des conseils fashion, j'suis au taquée :D)_

A part ça, merci pour les reviews et appréciez ce chapitre ;)

* * *

-''Espèce d'abruti, d'immonde imbécile, de de de… raaaaaaaaaaaaaah''fulminai-je  
-''Du calme Alice'', me tempéra Bella l'air navrée. ''Calme-toi avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.''

Jasper Cullen venait de''déposer avec délicatesse '' un chewing gum dans mon assiette, l'instant d'après, cet ignoble individu s'était assis tranquillement à sa table de  
pseudo-populaires à la gomme, visiblement très fier de son coup.

-''Je vais le tuer, l'assommer à coup de _Chimmy Choo_, le massacrer, lui faire manger des brocolis'',poursuivis-je, sourde aux paroles de Bella  
-''Alice !''S'exclama-t-elle gênée que je parle à voix haute

Les élèves nous regardaient,ils étaient peu habitués à ce qu'une personne s'énerve après un coup d'un populaire,surtout pas après Jasper Halle. D'habitude, l'élève humilié de la semaine s'en allait, honteux. Moi, ce n'était pas mon genre. Je me retournai, Jasper était assis avec sa bande d'abrutis, notamment son frère, Edward, qui nous regardait l'air très amusé. Sans parler d'Emmett qui pleurait aux larmes en voyant mon visage devenu rouge de colère.

-''Est-ce que tu vas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire ?'' Demanda craintivement Bella.  
-''Oh oui'' soufflai-je

Sans plus tarder, je m'emparai de ma bouteille d'eau et me levai de ma chaise.

-''Et merde, c'est reparti'' râla mon amie

Sous les yeux des lycéens de Forks , je me dirigerai droit vers la table de Jasper. Mes pas étaient rapides et le seul le bruit de mes talons était audible, le suspense de l'audience était à son comble. Une fois arrivée devant Jasper, je lui demandai avec innocence:

-''Tu pensais me faire une faveur en agrémentant ma salade de ton chewing gum mâché?''

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle, le visage de Jasper se fendit d'un sourire en coin mesquin et il me répondit avec aplomb :

-''Je sais que tu as envie de moi mais le seul truc que je peux te donner est mon chewing gum fillette. Oh et tu seras gentille, repose TOUT DE SUITE cette bouteille d'eau.''  
-''Mon Dieu, tu es bien sûr de toi… Et c'est non pour la bouteille'', répliquai-je de façon plus incisive

Emmett pouffa, hilare. Il n'était pas le seul, nous nous donnions en spectacle et les gens avaient l'air d'apprécier le show.

-''Petite peste,'' cracha Jasper en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise. Je l'avais fait sortir de ses gonds et puis un Cullen défié en public, était un Cullen qui devait montrer son leadership.

-''Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu vas faire !'' m'énervai-je en levant le visage vers lui.  
-''Et toi ?!''  
-''Moi ? Ca.''

A ce moment, je jetai au visage de Jasper le contenu ma bouteille d'eau. Lorsque j'effectuai mon geste j'aurai pu jurer que le tout le monde dans le réfectoire avait retenu son souffle comme si j'avais commis un grave crime. Le temps resta en suspend quelques instants, Jasper avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise.

Les lycéens me regardaient, horrifiés, d'autres, admiratifs. Moi, je retins mon souffle quand je vis l'expression d'un Jasper furieux. Je reculai instinctivement alors qu'il allait amorcer un mouvement.

-''Ne la touche pas!'' Hurla Bella se levant de sa chaise.

''OH'' s'exclama la foule à l'unisson. J'entendis Bella s'avancer dans ma direction, une fois arrivée, elle se positionna devant moi et défia Jasper :

-''Fait gaffe,'' le menaça-t-elle

Il se mit à rire ironiquement puis la poussa sans ménagement sur le côté.

-''Dégage''  
-''Bella !'' M'exclamai-je choquée

Elle alla percuter avec force la table de la fratrie Cullen, avant de tomber au sol. J'amorçai un mouvement pour aller la relever, mais Jasper me retint par le poignet,m'obligeant à le regarder.

-''Lâche-moi!'' Hurlai-je en me débattant en vain.

Il était bien plus fort que moi malheureusement.

-''Connard!'' Beugla Bella toujours au sol.

Je tournai mon regard pour voir qu'Edward lui avait jeté le contenu de son l'assiette sur le cuir chevelu, profitant de sa position de faiblesse. Il souriait avec amusant tandis que Bella le regardait avec furie.

-''OH PUTAIN VOUS ETES TOUS MORT'' m'écriai-je prête à me battre.  
-''Tsss qu'est-ce tu vas faire la naine ?'' Répliqua Jasper très amusé

L'ambiance était plus que tendue, la situation allait dégénérer. Plus personne ne riait et les gens , même les autres ''populaires'' regardaient la scène avec étonnement. Dans cette atmosphère pesante, Emmett trouva une parade avant que la scène ne tourne au pugilat :

-''BATAILLE GÉNÉRALE DE BOUFFE !''

* * *

''Mademoiselle Halle, Monsieur Cullen, je vais vous poser la même question qu'à Bella Swan et Edward Cullen. Trouvez-vous cela amusant d'être à l'origine d'une bataille de nourriture ?'' Demanda le proviseur du lycée avec sérieux.

Comment je m'étais retrouvée ici? C'est simple, Emmett avait donné le top départ de la plus grande bataille de nourriture de l'histoire de Forks. 30 minutes d'une terrible guerre de beignets au chocolat, de lancés de purée et autres substances comestibles. Au final, des surveillants courant après tout le monde en vain, des cantiniers catastrophés et une proviseur furieux qui avait stoppé les cours de l'après midi pour retrouver les investigateurs du crime.

-''Je n'ai rien fait Monsieur!'' Protestai-je en me redressant sur ma chaise. ''C'est lui!'' Pleurnichai-je en regardant Jasper avec colère. Cet abruti était adossé nonchalamment sur sa chaise, n'en ayant rien à faire de se faire coller.

-''C'est très facile d'accuser les autres mais j'ai des preuves contre vous Alice!'' Tonna le proviseur en pointant son gros doigt boudiné vers moi.  
-''Vous êtes mal renseigné!'' ne puis-je m'empêcher de répliquer, agacée

Jasper me regarda ,surpris, avant de ricaner. Le proviseur ferma sa bouche quelques minutes, sous le choc, avant de me passer un ENORME SAVON

-''QUAND ON EST MATURE, ON EST RESPONSABLE DE SES ACTES ET ON ACCUSE PAS LES AUTRES! ASSUMEZ VOUS, VOUS N'ETES PLUS UNE  
ENFANT. ET NE ME PARLEZ PAS SUR CE TON!'' Beugla-t-il, ses veines du front ressortant largement. Ses joues rondes étaient toutes rouges et il postillonnait dans tous les sens.

La scène était, en toute objectivité, ridicule. Le proviseur me fit penser à Patrick dans Bob l'éponge. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, essayant de contrôler le fou rire qui était en train de poindre. Je tentai un coup d'oeil du côté de mon ''très cher'' Jasper. Ce dernier se pinçait le nez, prêt à exploser d'un rire tonitruant lui  
aussi. Ayant fini de parler, le proviseur nous regarda, ses yeux globuleux s'élargissant.

- EN PLUS VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE RIRE ?! C'EST INIMAGINABLE. JE N'AI JAMAIS VU CA EN 30 ANS DE CARRIÈRE, DANS L'ANCIEN TEMPS JE VOUS AURAI  
FICHU UNE SACRE RACLÉE, VOUS ETES DE MALAPPRIS... DES DES MAUVAIS ÉLÉMENTS.

Il était de plus en plus rouge, de la sueur perlait sur front et il soufflait bruyamment, son épaisse moustache se levait et descendait au rythme de ses  
respirations.

_Ne rigole pas, ne rigole pas, ne rigole pas, ne rigole PAS_, pensai-je intérieurement

- ''pffffffffffffffffffffffff''

Jasper avait éclaté de rire, je craquai et le suivis. Mon ventre me faisait mal, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

-'' Si seulement maman voyait ça'' râla le proviseur dans sa barbe

Je rencontrai à ce moment là le regard de Jasper, une erreur. Notre énorme fou rire s'emplifia. Je me plais en deux, ne pouvant plus empêcher des secousses d'hilarité de s'emparer de mon corps.

-''HORS DE MA VUE, DEGAGEZ'', s'époumona le proviseur

Je me levai péniblement de ma chaise, toujours secouée par mon rire. Une fois dehors, je m'appuyai contre Jasper, à bout de souffle.

-La vache, fis-je m'essuyant les yeux

Jasper et moi étions assis dans les couloirs, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Nous avions mis 5 bonnes minutes pour nous calmer, je crois n'avoir jamais autant ri de  
ma vie.

-''Quel abruti ce mec'', dit Jasper amusé.

D'un coup je paniquai :

-''Mon mascara a coulé?'' Demandai-je à Jasper tournant spontanément mon visage vers le sien.  
-''Fais-voir'' répondit-il gentiment

Il me surprit en prenant mon visage en coupe, Jasper m'observa avec attention de longue secondes.

_Avait-il besoin d'autant pour voir si mon mascara coulait ?_

Le contact de ses mains sur ma peau m'électrisa, j'avais la déroutante sensation qu'il insufflait de la vie dans mon corps par ce geste. Mon cœur accéléra,  
quand son regard se posa sur mes lèvres, longuement, ma bouche devint brûlante, une folle envie de l'embrasser me prit, presque incontrôlable. Ses  
lèvres à lui étaient magnifiques, je dessinai du regard leur forme, rêvant une nouvelle fois à leur goût. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, ses yeux bleus me firent l'effet d'une bombe, tout mon corps était en éveil, mes pulsations cardiaques rapides. Jasper fronça les sourcils, dérouté. Ses pupilles étaient assombries. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi de cette façon et j'étais complètement déroutée.

Une nouvelle fois, son regard devenu noir descendit vers mes lèvres, nos visages se rapprochèrent comme deux aimants s'attirant.

**DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG**

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, j'ouvris grand les yeux, pleinement consciente de la bêtise que j'étais sur le point de  
commettre. Je fis un bond pour m'écarter de la proximité toxique de Cullen. Sans un regard pour lui, je me précipitai vers mon prochain cours, le cœur tambourinant  
fort dans ma poitrine.

* * *

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA**_

La journée avait été horrible. Jasper s'en était encore une fois pris à Alice et comme à chaque fois, elle mettait les pieds bien dans le plat et répliquait. Cette fois-ci, la  
situation avait dégénéré. Alice et Cullen junior étaient allés faire un tour chez le proviseur, tout comme moi d'ailleurs...

_Charlie va me tueur!_

Les cours étaient terminés, et je fus heureuse de retrouver l'habitacle de ma voiture. Enfin une pause. Après avoir écouté Debussy, Clair de lune, je me décidai à démarrer ma voiture.

_Mais c'est pas vrai!_

Elle ne démarrait pas ! Au bout de 20 foutus essais , j'abandonnai mon tas de ferrailles adoré sur le parking du lycée; Charlie s'en occuperait.

-''La poisse'' '' Putain c'était le jour à mettre des talons'', pestai-je à voix haute sur le parking du lycée

J'entendis un rire derrière moi, je le reconnus immédiatement. Seule une personne pouvait émettre un son aussi mélodieux. Edward. Cet idiot m'avait vraiment rendue folle aujourd'hui. N'ayant aucune envie de l'entendre me lancer des piques, j'accélérais la cadence. Enfin, autant que je le pouvais puisque j'étais en escarpins Alexander machin chose.

-''Hey'', me héla-t-il

Je poursuivis ma route, peu amène.

Bella!''' fit-il plus fort.  
J'entendis Edward marcher à grand pas dans ma direction. Je n'avais aucune chance d'être plus rapide que lui. Cette donnée intégrée, je me retournai vivement, prête à dégainer.

-''Tu m'écoutes maintenant ?'' S'étonna-t-il un petit sourire en coin se dessinant sur son foutu visage de dieu grec  
-''Qu'est ce que tu veux ?'' Crachai-je, croisant les bras et tapant des pieds avec impatience.  
-''J'y suis, peut-être, allé un peu fort tout à l'heure'' dit-il passant une main derrière sa nuque, gêné

Ce geste faisait ressortir les muscles de son bras et je restai bloquée sur la vue assez longtemps pour qu'il le remarque . Un sourire satisfait se fendit sur  
son visage, je rougis légèrement, toutefois trop énervée pour devenir la tomate habituelle que je suis.

-''C'est des excuses ?'' demandai-je haussant les sourcils  
-''Tu penses vraiment que je vais m'excuser ?'' me testa-t-il. Des yeux perçants me déstabilisèrent. Je ne pus pas lui répondre, essayant de m'habituer à la beauté de ce visage. Je me mordillai les lèvres, de plus en plus embarrassée par mon comportement.

C'est UN CONNARD! me rappela ma petite voix intérieure.

-''J'en ai rien à faire, aller à plus'', réussis-je à répondre finalement.  
-''Attends !'' S'exclama-t-il déstabilisé à son tour.

Edward m'attrapa la main, d'un seul coup, tout mon corps réagit et une violente secousse m'agita. J'avais oublié la fatigue et la colère de la journée; seule sa main agrippant fermement la mienne comptait. Mon cœur devint fou, cette fois-ci, j'étais sérieusement toute rouge. Edward m'obligea à pivoter. A la vue de mes rougeurs, il sourit avec  
tendresse, et je n'en fus que plus troublée.

-''Je suis désolé Bella'', dit-il avec sincérité, ses yeux captant les miens.

Je grognai un ''d'accord'' et baissai le regard. Il rit sans moquerie, se rapprochant de moi, il lança :

-''Aller viens'', je te raccompagne chez toi.

Edward me prit par la taille pour m'accompagner dans sa voiture. Trop surprise pour protester, je le suivis dans un état second.

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Alice**_

Je me balançai sous mon saule-pleureur, la scène de cette après-midi se rejouant dans ma tête sans cesse. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ? Les sensations que j'avais ressenties étaient inédites et effrayantes. Je ne voulais pas que Jasper ait autant d'impact sur moi, maudit Cullen !

Mon téléphone retentit, c'était maman. Oh non...

-''Allo?''

-''ALICE HALLE, POURQUOI FAUT IL QUE TU FASSES TOUJOURS DES BETISES ?!'' , hurla ma mère sans préambule au téléphone  
-''AIE, doucement maman, tu m'hurles dans les oreilles,'' tentai-je de la tempérer. Bien sûr c'était en vain, je tenais mon caractère de peste de ma mère.  
-''PAS DE SHOPPING CE MOIS-CI !'' Poursuivi-t-elle, furieuse  
-''NOOOOOOOOOON !'' pleurnichai-je. ''Maman! j'ai repéré une robe _Ted Baker_ en édition limitée, par pitié, pas ça,''couinai-je  
-''TANT PIS POUR TOI, IL FALLAIT RÉFLÉCHIR AVANT

-''C'est injuste, j'ai rien fait! m'énervai-je. C'est Jas...''elle me coupa  
-''BONNE CHANCE POUR SURVIVRE SANS SHOPPING CE MOIS-CI !'' termina-t-elle vraiment fâchée. Ell me raccrocha au nez sans préavis.

-''CONNARD DE JASPER CULLEN, JE VAIS T'ASSOMMER A COUPE DE...''  
-''Louboutins?'' Jasper était dans son jardin, en train de fumer et il n'avait rien raté de mon échange avec ma mère.  
-''OUI!'' Pestai-je

Il rit , visiblement très amusé. Il avait passé sa tête par dessus la barrière et me fixait.

-''Tu ressembles à un chaton énervé'', s'amusa-t-il

Ma seule réponse fut de lui tirer la langue, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire, ses yeux pétillants me redonnant bonne humeur

* * *

La semaine était passée très rapidement. La vengeance des frères Cullen s'était transformée en surenchère. En effet, Bella et moi répliquions à chaque fois, à tel point qu'en partant en week-end, nous étions les dernières à avoir jouer un mauvais tour. Les lycéens étaient vraiment très étonnés que des fillettes comme nous osions répliquer à Jasper et Edward. Ça c'est parce qu'ils ne savaient de quel bois étaient faits les Halle et les Swan ! Samedi soir,Bella et moi étions invitées à une fête organisée par Emmett.

Il avait sympathisé avec nous, très amusé de voir que des personnes, mis à part lui, pouvaient rabaisser le clapet de ses arrogants cousins . Rosalie m'avait même proposé de l'accompagner faire du shopping dans l'après midi, autant vous dire que quand la rumeur s'était vite répandue au lycée ! La moitié des pimbêches du lycée ont soudainement voulu devenir copines avec moi, stupide. Bon, le problème était que j'avais du refusé, obligée de passer l'aprèm à filmer '' Groku'' avec cet abruti de Jasper.

-''C'est dans la boite ma grosse!'' S'exclama gaiement Jasper  
-''Ne m'appelle pas la grosse'' râlai-je

Je me posai avec délectation sur le bord de la piscine des Cullen, enlevant les coussins que j'avais du mettre sous mon ventre. Nous avions tourné dans le jardin de Jasper, je fus d'ailleurs assez étonnée qu'il me laisse entrer chez lui. Il avait été d'une gentillesse incroyable d'aujourd'hui. Ouais en fait je ne l'avais pas reconnu !

Jasper s'assit à mes côtés.

-''Alors 'parait que ce soir tu vas chez Emmett ?'' Demanda-t-il  
-''Ouais, ça te pose un problème

-''Ca dépend de comment tu seras fringuée'' s'amusa-t-il

Encore une fois, les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. J'étais inquiète, depuis le début de l'après midi, dès qu'il me touchait ou posait un regard soutenu sur moi je perdais le contrôle. J'essayais vraiment de lutter mais ça ne marchait pas, j'avais juste envie de me blottir dans ses foutus bras musclés.

-''C'est à dire ?'' Renchéris-je en me rapprochant de lui, un sourire espiègle affiché  
-''C'est à dire, je dis pas non si tu viens avec ta nuisette'', murmura-t-il contre mon oreille

Je failli défaillir à ces paroles, son regard bleu perçant, sa proximité, son odeur, sa respiration, le timbre de sa voix, sa main qui venait d'attraper une mèche de mes cheveux.

-''Jasper'', couinai-je ne pouvant pas me retenir

Son regard changea à mon petit cri, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres, je commençais à reconnaître ce regard et compris immédiatement que la situation allait  
dégénéré. J'étais hors de contrôle. Jasper prit mon visage en coupe, comme dans les couloirs. Cette fois-ci sa poigne était beaucoup plus ferme, comme  
s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuie. D'une lenteur exaspérante, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je me consumais à petit feu, pressée de ressentir ce  
contact tant attendu. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis d'abord ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue, gentiment, avec légèreté puis rapidement elles descendirent le  
long de ma mâchoire avant de remonter sur mon autre joue. Son contact m'électrisa et là où il posait ses lèvres sur moi, je me consumais, mon  
corps n'était que feu.  
- ''La bouche'', réussis-je à souffler

Il grogna, et brusquement sa bouche vint heurter la mienne dans une urgence que je ressentais aussi. Embrasser Jasper me fit perdre toute notion du temps, de logique. Seule son odeur masculine , la douceur de ses lèvres comptaient à cet instant. Jasper se pencha au dessus de moi, approfondissant notre baiser. Je gémis, ne pouvant pas me retenir.

-''LA VACHE!'' Hurla une personne

Les connections nerveuses de mon cerveau se réveillèrent brusquement et je retrouvai ma présence d'esprit en un éclair fulgurant. D'un bond je me détachai de Jasper.

Emmett, affichant un grand sourire, nous fixait.

-''Emmett'' fit nerveusement Jasper  
-''C'est pas ce que tu crois'' M'exclamai-je avec précipitation  
-''On était en train de...'' Jasper chercha une idée, je vis qu'il séchait  
-''Tourner Fifty shade of Grey !''m'écriai-je sans trop réfléchir

Jasper me regarda comme si je venais de perdre la tête, et je lui rendis un regard noir. C'est lui qui n'avait pas été foutu de trouver une meilleure idée !

-''C'est chaud entre vous !''Claironna Emmett  
-''Non mais c'est pour les cours, Jasper t'expliquera en détail'' fis-je avant de m'éclipser.  
-''A ce soir!'' S'époumona Emmett

Je sentis le regard peu amène de Jasper dans mon dos…

_enfin je ne fais qu'appliquer le précepte '' courage, fuyons''_ !

* * *

-''Je n'ai pas envie de m'habiller comme ça !'' S'exclama Bella

Nous étions samedi soir, soit quelques heures après l'événement le plus merveilleux ? Le pire ? Le plus embarrassant ? de ma courte vie. Je n'en avais même pas parler à Bella, trop gênée et surtout je ne comprenais pas encore ce qu'il se passait entre Jasper et moi. Je suppose que des personnes qui ne s'aiment pas ne s'embrassaient pas, non ? Bref, Bella m'avait rejoint pour se rendre chez Emmett. C'était sa première soirée et elle ne savait pas le dress code à suivre. La tenue que je lui avais choisie était PARFAITE, et elle lui faisait pourtant horreur.

-''Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Te mettre en jean-basket ?'' M'énervai-je  
-''NON !'' Lâcha-t-elle énervée.  
-''BON'',fis-je croisant mes bras autour de ma poitrine  
-''BON'', m'imita-t-elle

Cette moue boudeuse mais résignée signifiait que j'avais gagné ! Bella allait porter une robe _Balmain_ noire en satin- jersey ultra courte et  
ultra décolletée avec une paire de sandales rouges à lanières _Nicolas kirkwood_. Avec sa coiffure faussement négligée, elle était vraiment canon. Plus personne n'oserait la traiter de marginale ou je ne sais quoi.

-''Par contre, JE décide de comment tu t'habille ma grande !'' renchérit-elle cruellement  
-''Ok !''

Bella sourit, un peu trop réjouie à mon goût. Elle fouilla quelques minutes dans mon dressing avant de dénicher la SEULE robe que je n'osais pas porter ! Je l'avais acheté aux  
soldes dans une sorte de frénésie acheteuse, c'était une robe d'un créateur qui montait à Hong Kong. Elle était courte, en cuir noir, décolletée en V et  
parsemée de petits trous au bas de la robe, dévoilant ma peau. Bella décida d'accompagner cette tenue d'une paire de sandales  
gladiateur noires qui montaient un peu en dessous du genoux. Bref, même pour moi, ce look était trop sexy. Elle  
ébouriffa les cheveux et dieu merci, m'épargna le maquillage.

-''TADAAAAAAAAAAA !'' s'exclama mon amie, très fière de son coup.  
-''Je crois que tu réalises comment je me sens quand tu me relooke Alice'' me taquina-t-elle alors que je tentais de faire descendre cette robe qui ,définitivement,  
était une seconde peau inamovible. Je grognai pour seule réponse.

* * *

_**PDV DE BELLA**_

La fête battait son plein chez Emmett. Sa maison immense accueillait plus de 100 personnes, presque que des lycéens de Forks, quelques personnes de la fac aussi. Alice et moi avions été incroyablement bien accueillies. Rosalie nous avait fait faire un tour du propriétaire avant de nous présenter quelques personnes. Nous étions en train des iroter un verre de punch avec elle et ses amies dans l'un des fauteuils en daim gris du salon du plus âgé des Cullen.

-''Vous êtes sublimes les filles'', nous complimenta Rosalie.  
-''Toi aussi'', répondis-je.

Elle portait une robe bleu roi longue et bustier, fendue aux cuisses qui était incroyablement belle. Après une relativement longue discussion, Alice décida  
de me traîner sur la piste de danse. Je ne pus refuser, encouragée par les autres filles. Sur notre chemin, pour la première fois, je sentis le regard des garçons se poser sur  
moi. Je me sentais affreusement gênée mais aussi carrément sexy.

Une fois arrivées sur la piste de danse, Alice se déhancha immédiatement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'enviais sa spontanéité et sa  
joie de vivre; ses mouvements étaient, bien sûr, indubitablement tout autant gracieux que sexy.

-''Allez ! Bouge Bella !'' S'exclama-t-elle en voyant que je n'étais pas à l'aise

Elle entreprit de m'apprendre quelques mouvements. Au début je la suivis péniblement, ayant l'impression d'être un camion remorque de 3 tonnes à côté de cette petite fée, puis finalement je me lâchais , dansant au rythme de la musique.

-''Ouaiiiis, c'est ça !'' M'encouragea-t-elle tout sourire

Soudain, je remarquai Jasper Cullen, accoudé au bar avec ses stupides amis. Il regardait le dos d'Alice avec insistance. Ses yeux en disaient long sur ce qu'il pensait et bien que peu expérimentée dans les relations amoureuse, je compris qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle danse autour d'autant de mecs, surtout que certains essayaient de tenter  
leur chance - en vain cela va se soi.

_Jalousie._

-''J'ai soif, je vais boire un veux quelques chose ?'' fis-je au bout d'une heure de danse intensive.  
-''Ça va ! A toute,'' fit le petit lutin.

_Toujours en forme elle là !_

* * *

_**PDV D ALICE**_

Bella était partie chercher à boire mais j'avais remarqué qu'Edward Cullen, qui la matait depuis un bon moment, avait saisi l'opportunité qu'elle s'éloigne de moi  
pour aller lui parler. Autant dire que je ne la reverrai pas d'ici un bon bout de temps.

Je n'étais pas fatiguée de danser. En fait , j'adorais ça. Le problème était le nombre improbable de mecs lourds qui se collaient à moi.

Soudainement, je sentis une main se poser sur mes fesses, pour la 3 ème fois de la soirée ! Cette fois-ci je décidais de ne pas laisser  
passer et me retournais vivement :

-'' A quoi tu joues !?'' M'exclamai-je avec colère

Il s'agissait de Florian, un mec populaire de terminale qui se pensait tout permis.

Je ne le supportais déjà pas, rien qu'en l'apercevant à la cantine, mais alors là, qu'il pose ses mains sur moi c'était trop.

-''T'es hyper sexy toi, tu t'appelle comment ?'' Demanda-t-il n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué que je n'étais pas d'humeur  
-''VA-TE-FAIRE-FOUTRE-CONNARD !'' Hurlai-je dans son oreille avant de le repousser

Il fut d'abord surpris puis il fronça les sourcils , me prenant de force le poignet.

-''Espèce d'allumeuse'' m'insulta-t-il  
Il leva avec vivacité la main dans ma direction. Il faisait 1m90 environ, alors que moi je faisais 1m60. Impossible de l'éviter. Je  
fermai donc les yeux, attendant l'impact. Pourtant, la douleur ne vint jamais :

-''TIRE TOI CONNARD !''Susurra une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

-''Jasper !'' M'exclamai-je soulagée de le voir.

Il avait l'air furieux, ses yeux bleus n'étaient que colère.

-''Viens là toi'', siffla-t-il, m'attrapant tout sauf gentiment la main

Je me laissai faire, étrangement en confiance; je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. A grands pas, Jasper me traîna à travers toute la maison. Arrivés à l'étage, il me fit pénétrer dans une chambre avant de me pousser sans ménagement sur le bord d'un lit.

-''Qu'est ce que tu fais ?'' M'étonnai-je

Sans mot dire, Jasper s'agenouilla devant moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe sans faire attention à ce  
que je disais et m'observa, faisant pivoter gentiment mon visage de droite à gauche.

-''Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Non ? Hein ?'' demanda-t-il à la fois énervé et inquiet. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées.

''Non, grâce-toi'' dis-je, ma façon à moi de lui dire merci.

Je posai un doigt entre ses deux sourcils afin de supprimer la ride d'inquiétude qui s'était formée.

-''Détends-toi, il n'y a pas mort d'homme'' répondis-je. ''Assieds-toi à côté de moi'' poursuivis-je voyant qu'il était encore crispé.

Il s'exécuta sans mot dire. Je fus étonnée par son attitude, ayant plus l'habitude de me disputer avec lui.

-''Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant la soirée'' fis-je lançant la conversation  
-''Si, j'buvais un verre avec l'mecs'' répondit-il nonchalamment  
-''T'aimes pas danser ?!'' Lui demandai-je outrée

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné.

-'' J'suis pas super fort en danse'' finit-il pas avouer  
A ces paroles, je sautai du lit, tendant ma main à Jasper.

-''Quoi ?'' Fit-il bêtement  
-''Lève-toi

Je pris un ton autoritaire. En temps normal, il m'aurait surement poussée et traitée de sale naine, mais cette fois-ci, il ne dit rien et s'exécuta.

-''Je vais t'apprendre à danser'' annonçai-je gaiement  
-''Oh merde'' souffla-t-il sans pour autant partir Jasper m'étonnait de plus en plus mais je l'aimais comme ça.

_Un Jasper gentil et docile ça n'arrive pas tous les jours...!_

Je décidai de lui apprendre à danser un slow. Un,c'était facile, deux, j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Il me marcha sur les pieds plusieurs fois au début, puis petit à petit il prit le rythme , se révélant être un bon danseur. Il avait une main fermement posée dans le creux de mes reins, l'autre délicatement posée sur mon épaule.  
J'avais collé ma joue contre son torse, ma petite taille me permettait d'être pile poil au niveau de son cœur. Au début nous dansions, puis, à force, la danse devint un mouvement de balancier.

-''T'es pas si méchant que ça en fait'' lâchai-je au bout d'un temps infini  
Il pouffa, amusé  
-''Pourquoi, je t'ai fait peur?''  
Je ris à mon tour  
-''Bien sur que non, mais ta réputation te précède. 'fin bon, en fait t'es doux à l'intérieur, comme un Kinder'' le taquinai-je

Il grogna sans protester plus que ça. Où était passé Jasper Cullen l'ignoble, l'infâme, l'arrogant ?!

Nous passions un moment magique, enfin pour ma part, je passais un moment magique. Malheureusement, je sentis Jasper se crisper :  
-''J'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure, Florian t'as touché les fesses ?''  
-''Oui'' soufflai-je  
-''Putain'' cracha-t-il. Sa prise devint plus ferme sur moi, mais il ne me faisait, toutefois, pas mal. J'étais perdue, cela ressemblait à de la jalousie.

_Pour être jaloux ne doit-on pas aimer ou au moins bien apprécier la personne ?_

-''Calme-toi'' tentai-je en traçant des cercles imaginaires dans son dos  
-''Merde, quel fils de pute'' s'agita-t-il

Ma tentative fut inutile. Notre danse cessa, il se recula et m'attrapa par les épaules, son regard bleu se plantant dans le mien. Je me sentais  
comme une petite fille ayant fait une bêtise. Je déglutis, impressionnée pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-''Ne t'habilles plus jamais comme ça'' M"intima-t-il avec un sérieux déroutant.  
-''C'est à dire ?'' Demandai-je étonnée  
-''Comme une...''  
-''Une quoi? '' M'énervai-je tout à coup, blessée par ce qu'il insinuait.  
-''Une salope'' lâcha-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Je restai bouche bée quelques instants, puis partis en courant, blessée, attristée, insultée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait mal intérieurement comme ça.

-''Non attend ALICE! ATTENDS''

* * *

**_PDV DE_ BELLA**

Après avoir quitté Alice, Edward était venu me parler pendant que je buvais un verre de punch dans le jardin d'Emmett, installée confortablement dans un grand canapé d'extérieur.

-''Tu danses bien'', fit-il s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je fus d'abord surprise, puis terriblement affolée qu'il soit si près de moi. J'avais réussi à me canaliser au bout d'un certain temps, notre conversation fut même très agréable. Jusqu'au moment où Edward fit du grand Edward...

-''Tu sais, tu es magnifique , je viens de m'en rendre compte'' me complimenta-t-il en me regardant avec convoitise.  
-''Merci'' répondis-je rougissante.

Je baissai mon visage, incapable de soutenir son regard . Mes mèches de cheveux partirent en avant. Avant que je n'ait le temps de les  
replacer, Edward les attrapa, les remettant avec soin derrière mon oreille. Mon coeur devint fou une deuxième fois. J'haletai quand il posa, sans pour autant que le geste soit pervers, une main sur ma cuisse.

-''Tu sais, on pourrait peut-être sortir ensemble''.  
Je me figeai, le regardant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
-''Enfin bien sûr, je ne veux pas que les gens le sache'' précisa-t-il un sourire suffisant s'affichant sur ses lèvres

Un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit :

_EDWARD PENSAIT IL ME FAIRE UNE FAVEUR EN ME PROPOSANT DE SORTIR EN CACHETTE AVEC LUI ?_

-''Putain d'abruti !'' M'exclamai-je en me levant furieusement

Il fut très surpris par ma réaction, je partis en courant à la recherche d'Alice.

-''Non attends BELLA ! ATTENDS !''

Quand je réussis à mettre la main sur Alice, je tombai sur une scène complètement folle. Alice dansait collé-serré avec plusieurs garçons. Jasper  
regardait la scène, et il avait l'air complètement fou de jalousie. Il était rouge de colère et honnêtement je ne donnais pas cher de la peau des mecs avec elle.

Avant que Jasper ne tue un des mecs, j'empoignai Alice qui fut très très heureuse de me voir et nous partîmes. Elle avait du aussi passé une fin de soirée pourrie.

Edward était un connard. Je me décidai une nouvelle fois à me tenir éloignée de lui. Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

_**PDV ALICE**_

Jasper était un enfoiré. Je ne devais plus m'approcher de lui pour mon propre bien !

* * *

**_Alors ? like it ? review ;)_**


End file.
